When Angels Fall
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Max and the flock are attacked by Flyboy and the flock kidnapped. Now let's see what happens when Max lands at our favorite NCIS Naval Criminal Investigative Services Building and meets Gibbs and the team. Can they protect her from the school? Adopted from Silentflier
1. Crash landing

**Hey pplz this is my first NCIS fic so review with opinions and ideas. Flames will be used to roast but constructive will be used to make the story even better! Plz review!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride *Sniffle* If you can get them for me I shall give you a cookie.**

Max's pov.

Blood dripping from my wounds, I flew steadily east. I was somewhere over Virginia, ah the happy memories. I think I was over Washington D.C, finally I saw a secluded alley to land in. I stumbled around to the front of the building. Through the blood streaming into my eyes I made out N.C.I.S. I saw two people run up looking worried. "Help! This girl needs help!" The younger man yelled. The older man looked at me and said, "Don't worry you're safe now." Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying on a couch and a red-haired woman was looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked looking worried. Wow this is the first time so many people have been worried about little old me. "I'm fine." I replied, trying to sit up. I winced. "O.K. Maybe not so fine but I can't stay." Her brow furrowed. "I'm afraid you have to. We think you have a few broken ribs and you have several bad cuts and bruises. By the way I'm Jenny the director of N.C.I.S." Jenny finished with a small smile. "N.C.I.S" I said thoughtfully. "It stands for-." "Naval Criminal Investigative Services." I finished for her. I think I saw that on T.V. somewhere.

"Yes. Now that you know my name can I know yours?" She said looking at me. "Max. Just Max." "How did you get so beat up?" She asked finally. Great more questions. "I was being chased by some very powerfull, dangerous people and they took my family and knocked me out." She looked at me sympatheticly. "And you're how old? Fourteen? Fifteen?" "Fourteen, but I'm stronger than you think." I refused to say more, at this time I can't let on about the, hmm I don't know, THE WINGS! "I don't doubt that." Jenny said with a smile. "But here at N.C.I.S. we have the best secruity. You'll be perfectly safe here." She reassured me. "You haven't met the people after me." I mummbled sarcastically. "What?" She asked curiously. "Nothing." I said quickly. "Also, I'm trusting my best agent to protcet you." She said encouragingly. "I think I could protect myself." I said a little uneasy. "Just wait until you meet him." She said looking a little resigned. She pressed a button on her phone. "Could you send him in please?" She asked. "Right away Ma'am." Came the reply. A minute later the doors opened and the man who was with me earlier walked in. "Max, meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

 **So love it hate it and can anyone tell me the name of Jenny's secretary? Plz review!**


	2. Meeting the Team

**Hey pplz I'm really plzd with the reviews I've gotten for this story. I've figured out her name is Cynthia (Jenny's secretary)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own NCIS or Maximum Ride I just borrow them for my own evil intent of ruling the world. :)**

Max's pov:

" _Max, meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."_

It was the man who was there when I blacked out.

"Figured out who she is, Director?" He asked Jenny. I hate it when people don't talk to me directly, I mean I can speak too ya know!

"My name is Max. And you must be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I stated calmly. He looked mildly surprised at how I responded, well he's just going to have to get used to it.

"How did you get here?" He asked. I was still cautious of him so I said,

"I really hate repeating myself, for future reference. I was being chased by some very powerful and dangerous people. They knocked me out until I woke up and made my way here." I left out the bit about the flock, who knows if these people are the enemy or not.

"Well we can protect you here." He told me as if that's going to reassure me. Me of all people.

"So Jenny's told me." He raised his eyebrow at my use of her first name. "But no matter what they won't stop until they find me and kill me." I informed him.

"Well we better get you to Autopsy so Ducky can check out those cuts." He stated looking resigned. Autopsy?! Now isn't that where they check out dead bodies? Call me crazy, but I don't plan on being a dead body any time soon.

"What do you mean autopsy?" I queried, even more suspicious than I had been before. Agent Gibbs saw my fear and tried to reassure me.

"Our ME Doctor Mallard is just as good on living people as dead ones and right now you need doctor." He says his face softening slightly.

"Fine but first sign of trouble and I'm out." I informed him. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say." With that he exited the room.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Jenny. She looked very tired.

"Unfortunately, yes." She sighed. I laughed; this was going to be fun. We made our way out and found Gibbs waiting by the elevator. Ok not good me + small spaces = panic. I got in anyway. Gibbs pressed a button and the elevator started to descend. Finally there was a small ding and the doors pried themselves open. Gibbs took up a brisk pace down the hall and Jenny and I followed. We walked down the hall until we got to a pair of sliding doors marked **Autopsy**. The doors slid open at Gibbs command and we walked in, me limping slightly.

"Duck we need your help." He called. I looked around, taking in the sterile, white walls and the steel slabs. I shuddered. It was just like the school.

"Yes what is it Jethro?" A British accent echoed off the walls. A man walked up. He had glasses and was a bit shorter than I am.

"Max, this is doctor Mallard, more commonly known as Ducky." Gibbs informed me.

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear. But if you don't mind my asking, how did you get so beat up?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Just give her the routine checkup. Please Duck." Gibbs said looking at him, conveying more than he said, through those blue eyes.

"Alright then. Over here please." Ducky told me motioning over to where one of the metal tables. I sat on it and he began to examine me. "Well it looks like you have some bruised ribs that should heal in about two days." So about a day for me. He went and got what looked like a first-aid kit and began to bandage my wounds. "So have you met the rest of the team yet?" Ducky asked bandaging a cut on my forearm.

"What?" I replied curiously.

"Jethro is the leader of a team of NCIS agents. Agent Anthony Dinozzo, Officer Ziva David, and Agent Timothy McGee." He told me.

"No I haven't met them yet." I told him still curious.

"Well then my dear you are in for a surprise." He chuckled and wrapped the last bandage around my calf. "Alright you're done. And I hope we can meet again under better circumstances." He said with a fatherly smile.

"Thank you Ducky." I said with a slight smile. I walked back over to Gibbs and Jenny. Jenny smiled at me.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." I resonded.

"Jethro, why don't you take her back to the squad room and introduce her to the others?" She said and you could tell it was an order, not just a suggestion.

"Of course Director." He said. She left and I just stood there not knowing who to follow.

"Well are you coming or not?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." I replied. We steped into the elevator and went up three floors.

Suddenly the doors opened and I could hear whisper/yells of "Gibbs is coming!" Gibbs gave a small smile. I could tell his team very well disciplined. We entered the squad room and I saw three people working. There were four desks and three of them were occupied. The closest to the elevator was the other man who rescued me. He definitley looked like the type who spent way too much time with women. Directely across was a woman with long, black hair and she looked faintly exotic. Sitting diagonal from her was a young man typing furiously away on a computer.

"Boss!" The first man yelled.

"I want you guys to meet Max." Gibbs anounced. They looked at me curiously.

"Gibbs what is she doing here?" The young woman asked in a slightly Israeli accent.

Gibbs ignored that and plowed right on, "Max, this is Agent Tony Dinozzo." He pointed to the first man. "Officer Ziva David." He indicated the young woman; she looked at me with a nod. "And this is Timothy McGee." He said indicating the young man typing.

He looked up and smiled at me.

"So Max how are you doing? You were pretty banged up earlier." He asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine thanks for earlier. I owe you one." I shot him a smile.

"So Max I guess you're going to be here for a while." Agent McGee stated.

"I suppose so." I said nonchalantly.

"You can call me Tim." He said looking at me.

"So Max we were about to the training center. Want to come along?" Tony asked.

Oooh training center that means fake fighting. This would be fun. "Alright let's do it."


	3. Sparing and A New Home

**Iggy: She does not own Max and the Flock or Director Shepherd and Gibbs and his team. Wow that's a lot she doesn't own.**

 **Me: I know it's sad. On with the story!**

Max P.O.V.

"Ok in your condition you probably can't fight, so you can sit here and watch." Tony explained.

"You would be surprised." I replied coolly. He looked a little taken aback by my response. He shrugged it off and called Ziva over to spar with him. They got in the ready position.

Then Tim called out, "Go!" Tony lunged at Ziva and she sidestepped easily. She grabbed his arm, twisted it and pulled him down as if he weighed nothing. In a flash she was sitting on top of him.

"Nice Ziva, faster than usual." Tim congratulated him. She smiled at him.

"Tony was just slower than usual." Ziva replied still smiling.

"Hey!" Came the weak reply from Tony, who was still lying on the mat. I laughed.

"I'll spar with you Ziva." I offered, standing up and streching my muscles. I walked to the mat and got in the ready positon.

"You shouldn't be sparing in your condition. You should rest." Ziva said making her way towards me, as if to pull me down. Was I going to be treated like glass the whole time I was here? I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Ziva I've had worse. Now spar with me, please." She looked resigned and sighed.

"Ok fine." She said then muttered something in a different language. She walked to the mat and got in position. I had watched her fight with Tony and could pin point most of her weaknesses. I heard the cry that signified us to start. I began to circle her, looking for an opening. I feinted making it look like I was going to strike from the left. But I quickly changed delivering a roundhouse kick to her chest. I made sure not to put all my strength into it. She didn't block it when she should have and stumbled a bit. I saw this opening and aimed a swift right hook to her head, but she blocked it. She sent a quick kick at my gut. I stumbled a bit but it wasn't as bad as when an eraser punched me. You could tell she wasn't trying to hurt me, so there was a shaky trust. She lashed out with her right arm. With my superhuman speed I grabbed it and pulled her down. In about a minute I was holding her down by her throat. I looked up and saw two pairs of astonished eyes looking back at me.

"Max that was amazing! We've never beaten Ziva before." Tim said looking shocked. Tony's jaw was somewhere around his feet by now. I helped Ziva up and she smiled at me.

"I have to admit, that was incredible. I rarely meet anyone outside of Mossad who can fight like that." She asked looking curious.

"Thanks, it took practice." I replied with a small smile. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Gibbs.

"That was impressive. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked. Very blunt if you ask me.

"I taught myself. I figured it would be useful to know how." I replied warily. I still didn't know if I could trust them. I mean Anne was working for the FBI and look at what she turned out to be!

"Well then you must be an exelent teacher." He was still looking at me suspiciously. Not much got past this guy, I'd have to be more careful.

"Anyway Director Sheperd is leaving for the day and was wandering if you would like to stay with her." Gibbs said, focusing on me. I weighed my options.

Option #1: Sleeping in a tree and buying a meal with the Max Card and risking detection from Erasers.

Option #2: Sleeping in a warm bed, a possible hot shower, food and supposed protection.

Call me crazy but I was leaning towards the second option.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go. So…" I trailed off still thinking.

"The director is waiting by the squad room." He told me then began walking towards the elevator. I waved at Tony, Ziva, and Tim. I could feel Gibbs's eyes on me but I didn't say anything. I was too busy trying not to climb the walls in panic. Soon the doors opened and I nearly ran out. Jenny was standing in front of the elevator and I almost ran into her.

"Are you alright Max?" She asked looking concerned. Gibbs followed me looking a little weirded out. Which for him was a mild look of, "What the heck?"

"Sorry, but I don't like elevators." I replied my face flushed slightly. Jenny turned to the door next to the elevator.

"Then we'll take the stairs." She said, smiling at me. "Goodnight Jethro." We decended the stairs (which were infinitley better then the elevator) in silence until Jenny thought to ask, "Do you have anything you need to get?" I thought for a minute.

"Nope." I said popping the "p". She looked at me strangely.

"Nothing? No extra clothes or a toothbursh?" She asked.

"No, I sorta lost everything." I said remembering how I didn't grab my backpack when we fled.

"Well you look about my height so I could find you something." She smiled at me and suddenly it was Dr. Martinez all over agian.

I mumbled, "Thanks." I looked down. We made it to the parking lot and got in her car. A little while later we pulled up to a nice house. There was a well kept yard and large front doors. Jenny opened the doors and showed me inside.

"Dinner should be ready soon. Now if you go up the stairs immediately on your right there's a door, that's your room, ok?" She gave me a motherly smile. I returned the smile and turned to head upstairs.

I found the door and opened it. I stepped inside and surveyed the room. It was spacious and very neat. The walls were a light tan and the bed matched the walls. The best part there was a balcony overlooking the backyard. Perfect for midnight flights. I think that I might actually like it here.


	4. Fang's Side of the Story

**Me: Iggy Disclaimer!**

 **Iggy: blackmailingdragonqueen does not own Maximum Ride or NCIS.**

 **Me: It's very sad.**

 **Fang's pov:**

We were packing up our make shift camp. We had to find Max. I grabbed my pack and got into flying position.

"Flock, U and A!" I commanded. We all spread our wings and took off. I looked around at the flock. They were all pretty shocked. Angel looked really sad; I could tell she was scanning with her thoughts. Suddenly, last night came back to me.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was Iggy's watch. The only time I actually relax. Nothing gets past Iggy. Suddenly Iggy's head shot up. He crawled over to Max and gently shook her shoulder. I stood up too and began to wake the younger ones. They all woke silently, just like they were trained. Then, without a warning, Erasers and Flyboys shot through the trees. We all got into fighting stances. Then all hell broke loose._

 _I launched a snap kick at an eraser and sent a swift right hook to his head. I began punching every eraser and flyboy I saw. I sent a roundhouse kick at a flyboys spine and he crumpled. I looked around and did a head count. I saw each flock member holding their own. But I couldn't find Max. Where was Max?_

 _Just as I noticed this, all of them retreated. I ran through the woods looking for Max but I couldn't find her! Eventually I gave up and went back to make sure the flock was ok._

 _~End Flashback~_

Now we were using Angel to see if she could pick up Max's thoughts. We were somewhere over Maryland, I think. We kept flying. I looked at Angel and she kept shaking her head in defeat. At about 9 o'clock I noticed that the flock looked dead on their wings. **(A/N Haha flock humor)**

I found a place to stay. I put the flock to sleep and took first watch. Once Iggy woke up for the second watch I was exhausted. I fell onto my sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep.

 **Max P.O.V.**

I lay awake, thinking of the flock. I was thinking about going back to find them. But, unfortunately I drilled them into a habit of never staying in one spot for too long. Finally I got up and went outside to sit on the balcony. I shook open my wings and layed my head against the wall of the house. Maybe tomorrow I would ask Jenny to help me find the flock. She is the director of a federal agency after all. And I could ask her for help without giving away my secret. Oh well, for now I could stay here and rest.

I felt so empty inside. Without my flock I don't know how to function. I even miss Nudge's incessant talking, Iggy's cooking and Fang's silence. I sighed and got up. I should sleep who knows what will happen tomorrow. I walked back into my room and lay on the bed. I soon fell asleep.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

He watched Maximum walk back into her room. How she managed to survive the eraser attack was beyond him. Maximum was supposedly past her prime. She was to be exterminated. Soon, he would have all the glory and Maximum would be nothing but a memory. Soon, he would be the one to defeat the once invincible Maximum Ride.


	5. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: Just me this time. I do not own Maximum Ride or NCIS. Or pretty much anything else you recognize.**

 **Max POV:**

When I woke up the next morning I felt more rested than I had been in a long time. I opened my eyes, saw the beige walls and ceiling and bolted straight up. I quickly remembered where I was and calmed down. I got up and padded towards the door. I tried to open it, but it stopped about half-way. I poked my head around the door and looked at the floor. There was a pile of neatly folded clothes and a note on top of it. It read,

 _Dear Max,_

 _I didn't want to wake you up so I left you these clothes. You can shower in my bathroom and we can take you to get some new clothes later. There's food in the kitchen. There's books in the study and you can watch anything you like on T.V. If anything happens call me._

 _Jenny_

Her phone number was written neatly at the bottom of the page. I don't know why but the simple thing sent a pang through my heart. It really was Dr. M all over again. I brushed away the emotions and grabbed the clothes. I headed cautiously down the hall and looked for the bathroom.

An hour later I was clean, fed and content. I thought about flying but decided against it. I peeked in the study, looking for books, and saw Jenny's computer. I could find the flock. I could look through recent news involving teens. It was a long shot but it was worth it if I could find my flock. I booted it up and waited.

 _I hope it's not password protected._ I thought to myself. That would be hard to explain, Jenny didn't look like the type of woman who missed much. The screen changed and asked for a password request. Well, that killed my plan. I got up and walked through the study. A feeling of uneasiness crept down my spine.

I decided to go for a walk. My wings were still slightly sore from the beating I had gotten from the Erasers. I walked out the front door and headed North. I walked once around the block and kept going. The feeling followed me so I walked farther into the city. I walked past shops and restaurants. Out of the corrner of my eye I saw a black SUV tailing me. Did they think I was that stupid? I ducked into one of the shops and pretended to browse. One of the employees walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked brightly.

"Um yes. Does this shop have a back exit? I got kind of turned around and I need to go that way." I told her, pointing to the back of the store.

"Oh well, it's really only for employees." She said rather uncertainly. She looked back towards the back of the store.

"Please. I'm really late for my test!" I lied franticly! She looked like a college student. Her face softened slightly.

"Head that way. Go straight through the fitting rooms and to the left." She told me.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, racing towards the back of the store. I made my way through the back door and into an alley. My internal compass pointed me South towards the house. I walked that way and got back on the street. I walked about ten feet, my every sense on high aleart, until a hand grabbed me from behind. I whirled and attempted to hit my assailant but they held on firmly.

"Max!" A male voice said. I turned around and looked straight at Agent Gibbs. "What are you doing here Max?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I went for a walk." I stated, thinking it would probably be better not to tell.

"Was someone following you?" He demanded. He was still holding my arm, I took a step back.

"No." I stated firmly. He didn't looked entirely convinced. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered tersley. I couldn't hear what the person on the other side was saying but it didn't make Gibbs happy.

"Director," So he was talking to Jenny. Uh oh. "This isn't one for the FBI or CIA. She's in our custody-" He was cut off. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly. Gibbs ended the call and looked at me.

"C'mon. The director wants to see you." He informed me, waling towards his car. I hesitated but quickly followed when I saw the same black SUV turn the corner.

He drove in silence. He reminded me a lot of Fang. Silent, tough but caring in his own way. I missed Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. It was like living without my right wing. I was jerked out of my reverie when Gibbs yanked on the wheel.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed, holding onto the armrests.

"We're being tailed." Was his only response. He went screeching around a corner and doubled back. I was left hanging on. I was a bad driver but seriously, who gave this man a license? After several long minutes of high speed turns and manuvers we reached N.C.I.S headquarters. I got out of the cars woozily. "C'mon." He said shortly. He strode into the building with me hot on his heels. He made his way through the building until he got the the directior's office. Cynthia, the director's secratary waved us in. Gibbs opened the doors and Jenny stood up.

"Thank you Jethro." She said, clearly dismissing him. He walked out reluctantly. As soon as the doors shut Jenny motioned for me to sit. "Please sit down Max." I did, looking directly at her, wondering why I was here.

So, Max, I have just received several calls from the CIA and the FBI. About you." I tensed. Anne might have tipped them and kept tabs on us. Maybe that's who was following us.

"I was followed today when I was walking." I blurted out and then immediatlely wished I could take those words back when Jenny's eyes widened. "I think it was the FBI." I continued tentatively. Jenny thought for a moment and then said three words I had hoped she wouldn't say under these circumstances.

"Who are you?"

 **Okay, that's it for now. Thanks so much for reading.**


	6. Abby

**Disclaimer: I do not Max Ride or N.C.I.S. blah, blah,blah. I don't even know why I bother. If I did own it I wouldn't be here! Haha!**

 **Max P.O.V.**

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked softly, gazing down.

"I really do." She answered. I looked at her.

"I don't think I can." I had spilled our secret once and that had been a disaster, now, I was going to protect it with every thing I have. "I don't know why the governmet would be after me. I'm just a kid," I told her flatly. She looked at me doubtfully.

"Well, I'm not going to push. But I will need to know eventually." She spoke gently still looking doubtful. I nearly hugged her. I needed time to think my way out of this.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything." I added, giving her a smile. She returned it tentatively.

"You can head to Gibbs squad room, if you want." She said kindly, still looking lost in thought. I hopped up, said goodbye and walked out. Cynthia smiled at me as I left and I returned it, my thoughts still whirled around in my head. I walked down to the squad room. No one was there so I headed to the elevator. Maybe Ducky was down in Autopsy, he seemed good to talk to. Hmm on second thought, stairs, definitely.

I headed down to Autopsy and saw Ducky leaning over one of the metal tables. I knocked on the door frame.

"Hi Ducky. Mind if I come in?" I asked. He turned, startled.

"Oh hello my dear." He replied in his Scottish accent, smiling a bit.

"Did I interupt something?" I asked, feeling like I was interupting something.

"Not at all, just working on a case." He told me. I looked past him and saw the body lying prone on the metal table.

"What happened to him?" I asked, moving forward. Ducky looked a little reluctant to tell me but decided to anyway.

"This poor young sailor… Well I don't know how he died. I haven't done the autopsy yet but I still cannot figure out how this young man died." Ducky informed me. I leaned forward and looked at the body. He was a young man with wavy, brown hair and a slim physique.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing to a light blue stain on his neck. "It looks like a fading bruise but it's too… Blue?" I finished off the sentence with a question, unsure of what to say.

Ducky leaned over the body and grabbed a magnifying glass. He examined the young man's neck for a minute and then straightened.

"Hm. I wonder…" He trailed off and began to work. I moved back and watched. He turned around holding a small jar. He looked around for a second and then frowned. "Max, I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind taking this to Abby? She's our forensics expert. I wouldn't ask you to but I have no clue where my assistant, Mr. Palmer has gone off to." He explained looking exsaperated, yet in a fatherly way. I smiled.

"I don't mind. Where is her lab?" I asked. I reached forward and took the jar. Ducky gave me directions to Abby's lab and I headed over to give her the evidence.

I quickly headed over; when I was in the right area I suddenly had very loud rock music. I came to an open door where the music was coming from. The sign on the door said Abigail Sciuto, Forensic Specialist.

I walked in and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked. I had to raise my voice to be heard over the music. I stepped in a bit farther when a young woman popped up from behind the desk.

"Who're you?" She asked narrowing her eyes. She was tall, even taller than I am, with shoulder length black hair pulled into pigtails. She had a spiked dog collar around her neck and was wearing a black T-shirt, a black and red plaid skirt and platform boots.

"My name is Max and I have something from Ducky." I told her, ready to run if she wasn't happy about me being here. Years of paranoia will do that to you.

"Oh!" She walked around the desk and walked over to me. She held her hand out for the jar and I gave it to her. "You seem kind of young to be here." She stated, still looking at her little jar.

"Oh, well I'm staying with Director Sheppard and some things came up." I replied vaguely. Abby didn't reply, she just opened the jar and began fiddling with some machines.

"C'mon babies, give momma what she wants!" She muttered typing furiously on her computer. I glanced around, automaticly doing a sweep of the room. I caught Abby looking at me.

"Looking for something?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sweet set up you've got here." I remarked, covering up.

"Thanks." She said the suspicious look going out of her eyes a bit. Suddenly there was a ding and Gibbs walked in.

"Whatcha got Abs?" He asked handing her a cup. Caf-Pow! Was what it said. He gave me a small smile. I returned it. I watched Abby explain to Gibbs what was in the jar and he acted as if it were pertinent. I rubbed my back where my wings were itching and turned to go.

"I'm heading back upstairs. It was nice meeting you Ms. Sciutio." I called over my shoulder.

"Call me Abby!" Her voice trailed out. "I'm not that old yet!" I laughed a bit and headed towards the stairs.

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Gibbs looked down the hall after Max had left. He spotted something on the floor and bent to pick it up. How odd. It was a brown and white spotted feather.

 **Okay, I know I'm mean. I left you nice readers with a cliffhanger.**


	7. You Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or N.C.I.S. or anything else you might recognize.**

 **On with the story!**

 **3rd person pov:**

The flock landed in a forest clearing, exhuasted from their flight.

"Fang, where are we going?" Nudge asked, rubbing her eyes. Fang hesitated. He didn't actually know where they were going. For the past two days he had been following ghosts and probable leads. He had been working day and night on his laptop looking for news articles and police reports, even hospital files.

"East," he replied shortly. He didn't know why he said it but it sounded right.

"Why?" she asked again.

"I have no idea." He murmured so softly she couldn't hear.

"What?" He pulled out his laptop and opened it. "Never mind," she muttered pulling out her sleeping bag.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel did the same. In minutes they were asleep except, for Fang and Iggy.

"You have no idea where we're going. Do you?" Iggy sat up, "looking" at Fang.

"Not a freakin' clue," Fang responded, running a hand through his hair. In the daylight he looked tired and world-weary. "I don't know how long I can do this Ig." He looked at the seemingly endless data on his computer screen. "Nothing is working. It's like she's disappeared." Iggy looked thoughtful for a second.

"Where were we when the fight happened?" Iggy queried.

"Um somewhere in South Carolina?" Turned out as more of a question as he tried to remember where they had been.

"Max was confused, hurt maybe. Which way would she have flown?" Iggy asked. Fang racked his brains again.

"There was a storm coming in. When we took off the winds were blowing…" He trailed off. "North." He stated.

"Then if she was hurt and not functioning she was probably only staying in the air. Look for anything north of South Carolina and work from there." Iggy informed him, lying back down.

"You're a genious Iggy." Fang said looking slightly shocked. "When did you get so smart?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Iggy pretened to look offended.

"I'm hurt no one has ever noticed my superior intellect!" He feigned shock and Fang just shook his head. Iggy lay down and went to sleep. While Fang kept looking.

 **Max's pov:**

I walked back to the squad room to see Ziva, Tony and Tim focused intently on the flat screen TV in the center of the room.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked. They all jumped and turned to look at me.

"Oh. Hey Max," Tim said with a smile. I returned the smile.

"What are you looking at?" I asked again.

"The man we believed killed our lieutenant." Ziva replied. I walked around Tony to see the screen. I caught one glimpse and gasped. The photo on the screen was of a young man walking down the street looking over one shoulder.

Ari.

 **Well I hope you like it.**


	8. Explanations

**Okay so if you didn't read the summary I adopted this story. But you could probably tell that if you read the original story and then read mine. Also my chapters my be a bit longer than the previous one, because I don't know when to stop!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I owned any of this Max and Fang would be a couple already :)**

 **On with the Story!**

 _ **Last time on When Angels Fall: "What are you looking at?" I asked again.**_

" _ **The man we believed killed our lieutenant." Ziva replied. I walked around Tony to see the screen. I caught one glimpse and gasped. The photo on the screen was of a young man walking down the street looking over one shoulder.**_

 _ **Ari.**_

 _ **Now:**_

 **Max's Pov:**

"Max are you alright?" Ziva asked me, concerned about my gasp. I could only stare at the photo. It all made sense now. The van following me, Jenny getting calls from other agencies, and the feeling of someone watching me.

Before I had to answer Ziva, Gibbs walked in. "What do we got?" and suddenly they were all business.

"Well boss, to be honest… not much. This guy has no I.D., no social media accounts, no criminal record, no nothing. This guy basically doesn't exist." Tim told him.

"But we do know that he was at the scene of the crime during the time of death. Street cameras show him leaving the scene." Tony continued. "And it seems that Max knows the suspect somehow." Ziva said, dashing my hopes of getting out of this without having to explain anything.

Gibbs turns to look at me, and without having ask I say, "No matter how hard you look for him on the internet you won't find him, in that sense he doesn't exist. The only way you can find him is to talk to people who have personally met him. But the only people who know him are one of two things: one working with him, in that case you won't get anything, or two dead."

All of them looked at me surprised, not expecting me to say that. "Anything else?" Gibbs asked me. "Yes. He's one of the men hunting me. And-" I hesitated. "He's my half-brother, Ari."

Once I said his name Ziva gasped. I turned to look at her and she quickly told me that she had once had a half brother named Ari as well.

"Okay well you've obviously met him so are you working with him or are you dead?" Tony asked, and I laughed.

"Neither. Me and a few others are probably the reason he's even here." That confused a few of them, I could tell by their looks. "Why would he be here for you?" Tim asked.

"To kill me. Duh." I replied in an obvious tone.

"Is there anything else?" Gibbs asked. I thought about it for a moment then said, "Yes. I need to borrow your computer Tim."

"Um why?" He asked askeptical.

"Because I need to send and email to a friend of mine to let them know that I'm alive and relatively safe." I said as he got up from his seat to give me better accsess to the computer.

I could tell they were still worried so to prove to them I meant no harm I put the screen on the T.V. It showed the blog Fang posted and before I could type the email Tony said, "Hey isn't this that site some kid posted a story on that's like a fictional writing assignment?" I decided not to answer him.

Instead I went to the email link and quickly typed out,

 _Fang, in D.C., the school knows I'm here, so is Ari._

 _Max._

And sent it.

 **Ok! Tell me what you think. And the next chapter will have the Flock!**

 **See ya! :)**


	9. A new lead

**Chapter 9**

 **So I have the next chapter up! :}**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Fang's pov:**

I was checking the internet for possible leads when I got an email. When I looked at it I couldn't believe it. We've got a real lead from Max!

I let the flock rest until dawn when I woke them up and told them we were going to D.C. "Why are we going there Fang?" Nudge asked me. "Because I have a feeling Max is there. Angel when we get to D.C. I want you to scan as far as possible. Also we'll be on foot once we hit city limits. Got it?" They all replied yes. And with that we took off.

It took us four hours to reach D.C. and once we did we searched until dusk and finally collapsed in an alley outside of some buildings.

I woke up to hear someone yelling that some kids needed help, it took me a second longer to realize we were the kids they were talking about.

I tried to get up but was so exhausted I just fell back down.

 **Max's pov:**

The team was working on the case some more, when Gibbs received a call. They talked briefly before he grabbed Tony and quietly told him that there were some kids passed out in the alley.

My mind went to the flock immediately and before I knew what I was doing, I was rushing down the stairwell towards the alley.

"Max! Wait a minute! We don't know who it is!" Tony tried to tell me but I wasn't listening. I rushed out and saw them, my flock.

By the time they were all taken inside I was firmly scolded by the entire team, Jenny, Ducky, and Abby about rushing into unknown situations, for all I knew they could be the people after me.

It's been two hours and they haven't woken up, and I was getting kind of tired, so I went down to the squad room where I found a nice spot under a desk and fell asleep.

 **It's been awhile, sorry about that. But tell me what you think.**


	10. Jealousy?

**Chapter 10**

 **I really only wrote this chapter because I wanted to see how Fang would react to Tony trying to wake Max up.**

 **On with the story!**

Fang's pov:

When I woke up I had no idea where I was, that's never a good sign. I sat up and looked around me, the flock was out cold and I was the only one up. We seemed to be in some kind of office, me and Ig were on the floor while Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were on couches.

I stood up and went to the door, it was unlocked. I looked at the new room, a woman was typing on a computer completely oblivious. I snuck past her to the next door, it opened to some kind of staircase that led to a really big area, where I could see people working.

That means we're in some kind of office building, that's good because that means the school most likely doesn't have us, unless they're short on money and rented their buildings out, it's also bad because some unknown people found us, and most likely have security.

I was about to go back into the room with the flock when I saw her.

Max was sleeping under one of the desks and some guy was from the looks of it going to try and wake her up. I got angry and jumped from the top of the stairs to intercept him. "Touch her and die." I growled at him.

He looked startled and almost went for his gun, but then an older man called him back, "Calm down DiNozzo." The older man had salt and pepper hair and looked like he had seen stuff. Well so had we.

I was still cautious, until I heard shuffling behind me that told me Max was awake. Without turning around I asked, "Max you okay?" She didn't answer but stood up and hugged me from behind.

After she let go she told me her half of the story. I admit I still don't like the guy called DiNozzo but he helped save Max. Then the elevator dinged and a goth girl entered the conversation.

"Hey Max. Who's this?" The girl asked. "Abby this is a friend of mine Fang. Fang this is Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto." And without saying anymore Max started up the stairs, I knew she was going to wake the rest of the flock up.

And sure enough three minutes later everyone is down stairs.

 **Not sure if this is any good but the next chapter will involve the Fang getting to beat up Tony.**

 **As always, tell me what you think and if this chapter is any good!**


	11. The Flock

**Chapter 11**

 **This will kinda be like chapter 3, by that I mean they spar, I'm kinda just writing as I go. Sorry if it starts to get weird.**

 **On with the story!**

Max's pov:

After waking up, I walked up to Jenny's office where they had insisted on letting the Flock sleep. When I got in there the only person awake was Iggy. He turned when he heard the door open, "Where's Fang?" he growled out, guess he thought I was an enemy.

"Ig. Stand down."

"Max?"

"You know another winged person that sounds like me?"

"Max!"

Iggy yelled and woke up everyone else, I'm glad this room is sound proof, or else Fang would be up here in an instant. Angle hugged me and told me she missed me. Gazzy tried really hard not to cry, but let loose when he hugged me. Nudge hugged me then very quickly told me all that I had missed, I understood about half of it. "Come on. Down stairs now."

We all walked back down stairs and saw Fang was still jumpy around the agents, I can't really blame him, ya know… Anne. But the kids were kind of antsy and probably needed to let loose some energy.

And then I had an idea. I walked up to Jenny and said, "Jenny, could I take my friends to the training center so they can get rid of some energy?" Everyone except for Fang looked surprised to find me standing there.

Tony's pov:

Once Max and four other kids appeared out of nowhere and asked to go to the training center, did any of us notice that almost all five of the new kids had one type of injury or another.

"I don't know Max." Director Shepard said uncertainly looking over the kids. "Your friends seem pretty beat up. They should probably get looked at before going to the training center." Max didn't even seem fazed by the fact that her friends looked like they had just survived a hurricane out in the open.

"I know this is hard to believe Jenny, but they've honestly sparred in worse shape than they're in now. But if it will make you feel better I'll take them to Ducky myself."

Gibbs seemed to think something was off with that, "Alright Max, why don't you take Ziva and DiNozzo with you." Everyone in the room could feel the command.

Without a word Max turned around and headed for the stairs. Almost as one her friends turned and followed her. Ziva and I almost had to run to catch up with them.

"The elevator would be faster." I said, as we approached the stair well. "We're all claustrophobic." Max said without turning to look at me. The boy older boy with blond hair smirked at the wall, like he found something funny on it.

After what felt like forever we finally reached Autopsy. I was out of breath by the time we got there but Ziva, Max and her friends didn't even seem winded. However all of the kids seemed to tense up the closer we got to Autopsy. Even Max seemed more tense than usual.

"Max, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Autopsy for dead people?" The darker skinned girl asked. I made a mental note to get their names from Max or someone.

Before Max could answer, the doors to Autopsy slid open and they all tensed. Max relaxed a little and stepped in. "Ducky? Are you in here?"

 **Okay so obviously we didn't get to the sparring bit, sorry about that. But this felt like the best place to end it for now.**

 **Tell me if you liked it hated it whatever! Reviews are always welcome!**


	12. Ducky's Check Up

**Chapter 12**

 **It feels like it's been so long since I've worked on this! I'm sorry, but writing crossovers is kindof out of my comfort zone.**

 **On with the story!**

Max's pov:

"Ah! Come in Max!"

I smiled, Ducky could be eccentric from what I'd heard of him but so far he just seemed like a nice doctor.

The Flock was still pretty tense, so I grabbed Angel and Iggy's hands, then Angel grabbed Gazzy's hand, and Iggy grabbed Nudge's shaking hand. Fang stood behind Gazzy and Angel, ready to push through the agents if something happened. I'm pretty sure neither Tony or Ziva noticed us hesitating.

Iggy took a breath and stepped forward. We all quickly followed. Inside Ducky was removing his bloody gloves. We all involuntarily took a small step back, memories flashing. Iggy couldn't see, but I heard him take a deep breath so I knew she had smelled it.

Tony strode forward, "Hey Duck! We've got a few new patients for you!" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Well then, come in!" Ducky laughed, cheerily, which promptly faded when he saw the state of the Flock.

"Well then. Let's start with the youngest." He patted the same table he had checked me over on, and Angel jumped up on it.

 **This is short. Even for me, but I'm having a little trouble with this story.**

 **Hope you're all willing to be a little more patient.**

 **Tell me if you liked it hated it whatever! Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
